


You Smell!

by HCCamAccount



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, HCCamAccountAU, idk why i wrote this lol, mentions slapping someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCCamAccount/pseuds/HCCamAccount
Summary: The Cams are sick of this banter!
Kudos: 30





	You Smell!

“You smell!” HypnotizdCam sighed as he pulled a book out of its shelf. He loved Hypno, he was made to, but this petty rivalry with Jevin was… getting out of hand. He recalled having to carry way too much when they had to take down all the awful burnt-orange ‘Hypno Smells’ signs in his base, and he grimaced.

“No, you smell!” Jevination groaned from inside Jevin’s hood, curling into a ball and wishing it would just be over with. The two Hermits had been yelling back and forth from across the road in the shopping district for five minutes, and the tiny slime didn’t have the patience to deal with it.

“ENOUGH!” Both Cams cried out simultaneously. The Hermits froze as their tiny counterparts flew out from behind them and began ranting loudly at the other. Jevin could hardly hear HypnotizdCam blame him for inciting it over Jevination’s cries of “Why?!” Thankfully, both Cams had worn themselves out within a minute so the Hermits didn’t have to hear cartoonishly high-pitched cursing for long, but it still got the message across. 

Hypno looked rather sheepish as HypnotizdCam landed on his shoulder, puffing for air. He shyly approached Jevin, who was holding a golden carrot up for Jevination to munch on. The two Hermits stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“Well then, I think they were trying to tell us something!” Hypno sarcastically crowed, smiling despite his Cam tugging annoyedly at his ear.

“I’ll say! I guess it is time to put this silly feud behind us. Shake on it?” Jevin reached out a hand, which Hypno took. They shook once, twice, three times before parting ways back to their bases.

“Smelly,” Hypno muttered under his breath.

“Dirty,” Jevin snorted quietly.

And to say either Hermit got home without a bruise shaped like a tiny handprint on their face would be false(symmetry).

**Author's Note:**

> Note; I know Jevin and Hypno’s ‘feud’ is all in good fun. This is meant to be comical and kindly poke fun at how childish their banter is


End file.
